RM-011 Valvrave I Hito/Image Gallery
Season 1= Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 21.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 24.jpg|Pino on the cockpit dashboard screen. Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 26.jpg c0109099_5167fc9e3ff66.jpg 9942c276.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 32.jpg 6a3932cb.jpg c0109099_5167fd2f03764.jpg c0109099_5167fd2249685.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 34.jpg 8c9a420a.jpg 2ae8973a.jpg s-valvrave-the-liberator-01-.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 39.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.02 - Large 06.jpg Ss (2013-04-18 at 05.36.03).jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 16.jpg db5cbe43.jpg 52462815.jpg 51c20fcf.jpg 5ed5ffc9.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-2-6.jpg e3265953.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large Preview 02.jpg 440cc545.jpg a42fb1ab.jpg 605ed3bd.jpg bd09b3fc.jpg a1630403.jpg 2-gg- Valvrave the Liberator.jpg 4765cd45.jpg 9896cd43.jpg 0e08d9a9.jpg Valvrave-hito-I-ending.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED1.01 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 24.jpg|Valvrave I firing away with it's Vurutoga. Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 30.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 31.jpg Valvrave-hito-I-1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 34.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 08.jpg Valvrave-5-mecha-standing.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 17.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 21.jpg Valvrave I.jpg 7f1b1977.jpg 692a6bf7.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 20.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 23.jpg 46e825b9.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 31.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 12.jpg 77945dab.jpg|Dodging, note the back shoulder holder for the Volc Arm. Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 16.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 21.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 22.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 33.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-10-mbs-1280x720-x264-aac.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 15.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 10.jpg Valvrave-12-28-unit-1.jpg Valvrave-12-59-hito-I.jpg Valvrave-12-64-hito.jpg F561c09c.jpg|Yusuke Otamaya examining the internals of the Valvrave's face. |-|Season 2= ff0611c5.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 39.jpg 12a16131.jpg Valvrave-13-8-hito-combine.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 45.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 44.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 23.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 29.jpg 58108f03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 34.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 36.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2.01 - Large 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2.01 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large Preview 03.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-hito.jpg 56e5ea3a.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 34.jpg 7fe2ac73.jpg 495ce0a1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 21.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3.01 - Large 02.jpg 22f857d9.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator HITO.jpg 8f137358.jpg Valvrave-anime.jpg de192c56.jpg 4f1bc584.jpg 40eb5aa0.jpg Kakumeiki-anime.jpg Valvrave-16-67.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large Preview 03.jpg Kakumeiki-valvrave-season-2.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-17-.jpg c6897559.jpg dc0464f37d3c0c4.jpg 748d4acb.jpg 7323be89.jpg e3ca3ccf.jpg 1a11b960.jpg 1a8e9c6a.jpg a8b7318a.jpg a923017.jpg 7094b05b.jpg 226880dd.jpg 8f146f6d.jpg ICzM4TE3dHQ.jpg 21500753.jpg b7408840.jpg 20bd62d9.jpg 059a30b3.jpg 2c5ab7da.jpg 16a9b546.jpg bb91e983.jpg 21c48974.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 23 - Large 19.jpg 6ea810a2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 23 - Large 23.jpg 913835a.jpg 372218c3.jpg 68acd20f.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 23 - Large 27.jpg a9172eb2.jpg 48b1a4fc.jpg ddf5f019.jpg cd0ee63172.jpg b68c7529.jpg 8dedb4bc.jpg ef216613.jpg 33859aab.jpg 622d66ec.jpg 78ba2301.jpg a6dff9e5.jpg 804d6307.jpg 5875c1aba1.jpg |-|Other Media= Valvravemecha.jpg|Valvrave I (inactive) Valvrave_1_Active_-_Front.png|Valvrave I (activated) - Front Valvrave_1_Active_-_Rear.png|Valvrave I (activated) - Rear Valv_Core_1.jpg|RAVE Engine V1_-_Variable_Vulcan.jpg|Valvrave I using Variable Vulcans V1_-_Hand_Ray.png|Hand Ray V1_-_Z-Edge.png|Z-Edge V1_-_Folding_Sickle.png|Folding Sickle V1_-_Volc_Arm.png|Volc Arm V1_-_Strike_Brace.png|Strike Brace V1_-_Meteor_Plate.png|Meteor Plate V1_-_Meteor_Plate_Vurutoga.png|Meteor Plate (left) & Vurutoga V1_-_Bladed_Baiken.png|Bladed Baiken V1_-_Vurutoga.png|Vurutoga Valvrave_Emblem.png|Valvrave emblem 71381 front.jpg Kakumeiki-valvrave3456.png 1-144_Valvrave_I_box_art.jpg|1/144 Valvrave I Hito box art 988754_201346930048787_357316499_n.jpg 10235252k.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-official-fan-book 90.jpg|RM-011 Valvrave I Hito in Official Fan Book HITO.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Red-Valvrave-Robot-Pictures-Wallpaper.jpg uDVkFbn1eDk.jpg|DVD Season 2 Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1643319.jpg|Calendar 2014 Kakumeikivalvraveundertaker8.jpg Category:Image Gallery